ubelblattfandomcom-20200216-history
Köinzell
Köinzell is known as "the Hero of the Frontier" for staying the leaders of the Black wing Army and later as the "Hero Killer" for his actions against the Seven Heroes. 'Appearance' A young half-breed with a large scar over his left eye and long braided white/blonde hair. 'Personality' Although he looks young, Koinzell is approximately 35 to 40 years old. As such, he has a mature taste in women and wine. Koinzell often puts on a cold and heartless appearance, but this is primary because of his self-imposed mission to kill the Seven Heroes. In reality, Koinzell is a very kindhearted individual who will always try to assist those in need, even if it puts him in a vulnerable position. Koinzell has recently taken on Ato as his apprentice, and takes great pride and joy in watching her grown. He often reminisces of his time as a child, learning from his own masters, and wonders if this is the same way that they felt as they trained him. 'Story' Koinzell appeared at the edge of the Forest of Death five years before the story begins. At the time he was thin, weak, and on the brink of death, but was saved by a border citizen. After saving Koinzell and offering him food and shelter, the citizen told him the story of the Seven Great Heroes along with other stories. It is unknown what Koinzell did during the five year gap, but he resurfaced at the beginning of our story, just as the Black Wing Army was picking up steam. Koinzell proceeded to kill three of the fake Lances of Betrayal/leaders of the Black Wing Army, Kfer, Guustav, and Ascheriit (Krentel was murdered by his Wischtech chimera). This act caused the people to nickname Koinzell the "hero of the border". During these events, Glen's troops, the Knights of the Seven Lances, had come to the border in order to search for a hero foretold in a prophecy by the Lunar Castle. This hero was supposed to save Szaalant from a great calamity. Rozen, the present leader of the Knights believed that Koinzell was this hero. However, after a confrontation, Rozen discovered Koinzell's true identity and intention. Koinzell is the the real Ascheriit, the Lance of Betrayal thought to have died twenty years ago to the Seven Heroes, and he intends exact his vengence on the Seven Heroes by killing them. This is also when Rozen also discovers the truth of what occurred between the seven heroes and the four betrayers, causing Rozen to question his loyalty to the Empire. After slaying the (fake) Lances of Betrayal, Koinzell made his way south to the Heaven's Lance in hopes of smuggling himself into the Seven Heroes territory. His plan was foiled when a young half-breed in the kart in front of his got caught, causing Koinzell to step in and act as her elder brother. In that moment, Koinzell called the half-breed Peepi, which has remained her name ever since (IE- her real name has yet to be revealed). Koinzell's act of heroism failed because the monks did not believe his claim that there were siblings. Seeing no other choice, Koinzell was about to draw his bad when Val, a Barbarian stepped in and bribed the head monk, Lacheb, into letting them go. This spared them from the head monk, but some lesser monks appeared shortly after in hopes of obtaining any leftover gold coin. Koinzell swiftly slaughtered these monks and disposed of their bodies in the nearby sewers. Impressed with Koinzell's sword skills, Val offered Koinzell and Peepi a method of smuggling past the wall. Intrigued, Koinzell and Peepi followed Val to Altea's pub in the sewers under the city. After a brief introduction, Altea invited Koinzell into her bed chambers so that she could have her way with him. Although initially mad that Val had 'sold him out', Koinzell obliged Altea's offer. They were unfortunately interrupted by a monk raid into the sewers. When the monkeys attacked, Koinzell appeared and killed all but Lacheb, who managed to escape to the surface. Lacheb then declared marshall law, meaning that all traditional smuggling methods would no longer work. Wishing to help Koinzell cross the border, Altea lead the party to the last available path open to them; a hidden pathway in the sewers that she and a past lover had found. Altea had never used this path before because of the great beast that guarded the paths exit. However, Altea believed that, with Koinzell there, they would be able to slay the beast and make it to the airship before it departed. After a great battle that put a hole in the sewers ceiling, Koinzell slew the sewer beast with his black sword magic. However, the battle had alerted Lacheb of their location, and this time, the head monk had an exceptional warrior at his side, the mercenary Jegil. Wielding a black claymore equipt with a sealed fairy, Jegil managed to crush the floor below Koinzell, separating him from the party. With this, Jegil cosidered his job complete and departed, allowing the rest of Koinzell's party to escape. Lacheb followed Koinzell into the lowest chambers of the sewers, the Monastery's dungeon where he sent his elite personal guard to Kill Koinzell slowly. The monastery's dungeon also turned out to be where Elgunaha, a member of the fourteen lances, case the spell that created the Heaven's lance and turned him to stone. Knowing this, Koinzell activated a trigger that obliterated Lacheb's personal guard. Koinzell then proceeded to Elgunaha's final resting place, the the present prayer chamber of the High Priest of the Warrior Monks. Koinzell entered the chamber and, ignoring the high priest's presence, had a friendly conversation with his long deceased friend before destroying both the Heaven's Lance and the Warriors Monastery by undoing the spell. 'Abilities' The Black Wing The Four Black Swords Fairy Ascension Category:Characters Category:Lance of Betrayal Category:Half-breed